Highway Man Gundam style
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: Based on the poem of The Highwayman, copyrighted 1906, 1913. Very sad poem I thought it came out pretty good


Highway Man Gundam wing style

_I don't own Gundam wing or much anything I'm poor so please don't sue me! I know I've wrote this before but for some reason it got deleted and I cant find it so I guess I'll have to redo it..._

_**The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees, The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas, The road was a ribbon of moonlight, over the purple moor, And the highwayman came riding- Riding-riding- The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door. **_

_**He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin, A coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin; They fitted with never a wrinkle: his boots were up to the thigh! And he rode with a Jewelled twinkle, His pistol butts a-twinkle, His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the Jewelled sky. Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard, And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred; He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there But the landlord's black-eyed daughter, Bess, the landlord's daughter, Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.**_

A dark haired young man rode through the darkness on the main road staying on the back roads. A mission he hated this mission it always made her worry. He was dressed in high boots, a captains military uniform he had just stolen from one of the soldier at the local bar and a pistol at his side . He ran a hand through his short brown hair his emotionless Prussian Blue eyes watching the road for any sign of enemies.

It only took about half a hour to get from town to the small Inn that she had been staying with her father they had decide to take a break from their normal life and bought this Inn. He stopped the jeep just outside the inns main road behind some bushes hiding it well, he crossed the cobble the yard staying in the shadows he made his way to the old inn tapping the butt of his pistol against the shutters of the window but they all seemed locked up good and tight. He crossed behind the house and whistled up to the darken window in front of him. After a few seconds the light turned on and the large windows open and their she stood a beautiful creature with long brown hair and large blue eyes.

_**And dark in the old inn-yard a stable-wicket creaked Where Tim the ostler listened; his face was white and peaked; His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like mouldy hay, But he loved the landlord's daughter, The landlord's red-lipped daughter, Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say- "One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night, But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light; Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day, Then look for me by moonlight, Watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way." He rose upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand, But she loosened her hair i' the casement! His face burnt like a brand As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast; And he kissed its waves in the moonlight, (Oh, sweet black waves in the moonlight!) Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the West.**_

Oh how he loved her he know it was wrong. He had been taught and trained not to care about anything or anyone but he loved her so. He would do anything for her he would die for her. At that moment he made he decided this would be his last mission. He took a step close to her brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. His other hand holding hers "I have a mission but I will return when I'm done." The small of her perfume in the night air smelled so good it almost made him stay. He know he couldn't even as her hair blow in the night breeze he know he couldn't stay. After this mission he would come back and take her away and make her his wife. They would spend the rest of their lives together. He leaned forward kissing her Passionately on the lips slipping a gold ring on her finger she gasped lightly in the night air as she pulled away looking down at the ring. He smiled at her, the first time she had smiled since she could remember. He put a finger to her lips so no one would hear and whispered lightly "I will return for you by the full moon and we will leave here together." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled away from her still holding her hand till there hands slipped out of each others grip. He slipped back into the darkness as the sun came over the hills he could see her standing watching him go. He would come back alive for her. He slipped into the jeep starting it up. He looked at her one last time before he drove away to the west.

_**He did not come in the dawning; he did not come at noon; And out o' the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon, When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor, A red-coat troop came marching- Marching-marching- King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door. They said no word to the landlord, they drank his ale instead, But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed; Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets at their side! There was death at every window; And hell at one dark window; For Bess could see, through the casement, the road that he would ride. They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest; They bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast! "Now keep good watch!" and they kissed her. She heard the dead man say- Look for me by moonlight; Watch for me by moonlight; I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way! **_

She sat by the window waiting for him to return to her side. She had packed her bags and she was ready to go. She was dressed in a simply white dress her hair done up with wild flowers from the fields. She had been sitting here all day waiting for him to finish his mission lucky her father was so busy with his work he payed no mind to her. Now the sun had sat over the hill and the full moon was coming over the night. She sighed thinking he wasn't coming back for her when she heard it. A jeep pulling up to the Inn she stood gathering her things she smiled going to the small mirror putting on her lipstick and fixing her hair before running to the top of the stairs, but what she saw wasn't her lover coming to gather her and take her away from this war soaked land but Oz solder pushing past her father and into the Inn. A few grabbing beer and food from behind the bar. Her father tried to stop them tried to get them out of the Inn. This was a peaceful place for travelers. But the captain of the group without a word pulled his pistol from his side and fired at point blank range at her fathers the shot going between his eyes killing him instantly. He fall back in a pool of his own blood. She started to scream but covered her mouth with her hands dropping her bags taking a step back hoping she hadn't been heard. She had of course, she could hear them coming up the stairs. She ran into her room shutting the door trying to lock it but the captain kicked the door in knocking her backwards. She landed hard a foot away on her back a few flowers coming out her hair around her as they came into her room. As she was being tied to her bed she overheard them talking about how she was bait to draw out her lover. It wasn't her they were after but him. A tear ran down her check as they put a pistol below her left breast. They laughed kissing her forehead and she pulled away from him they moved her head so she could see out one window to the main road. The road he would be taken to get here. She heard them left tieing off the rope to the door so if anyone entered it would set the gun off. She cried out his name loudly in the darkness.

_**She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good! She writhed her hands till here fingers were wet with sweat or blood! They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years, Till, now, on the stroke of midnight, Cold, on the stroke of midnight, The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers! The tip of one finger touched it; she strove no more for the rest! Up, she stood up to attention, with the barrel beneath her breast, She would not risk their hearing; she would not strive again; For the road lay bare in the moonlight; Blank and bare in the moonlight; And the blood of her veins in the moonlight throbbed to her love's refrain. **_

It took a several hour but it felt like a thousand years as she twisted and turned, her fingers working at the knot that held her hands tied behind her. Her hands felt wet and sticky she had cut her hands on the rope and was bleeding badly but she wont stop till she was free. She won't let herself be used to hurt him. She could hear the grandfather clock charming off the hours. One...Two..Three..Four..Five..Six..Seven..Eight..Nine..Ten..Eleven..Twelve . Her brain went to over drive it was midnight already he would be here soon. She had to warn him somehow. She worked harder struggling against her restrains till her finger brushed against it, she had the trigger of the pistol. She looked over at the window watching the full moon on the empty road outside. She looked back at the door. She could hear the soldiers downstairs laughing and kidding about, She didn't want them to hear what she was doing. She would save her love no matter what.

_**Tlot-tlot; tlot-tlot! Had they heard it? The horse-hoofs ringing clear; Tlot-tlot, tlot-tlot, in the distance? Were they deaf that they did not hear? Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill, The highwayman came riding, Riding, riding! The red-coats looked to their priming! She stood up strait and still! Tlot-tlot, in the frosty silence! Tlot-tlot, in the echoing night ! Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light! Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath, Then her finger moved in the moonlight, Her musket shattered the moonlight, Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him-with her death. **_

Over the noise downstairs she heard it something that nearly stopped her heart. A Jeep... It was coming down the road towards the Inn. She swallowed hard wondering if the soldiers heard it. She didn't think they did. She could hear them talking and laughing drinking the beer and eating the food. She couldn't get the last knot out and she could hear the jeep getting closer. She wont let him die..not like this. She took one deep breath a tear running down her breath calling out his name in the darkness one last time as her hand moved in the darkness and her finger pulled the trigger. The pistol went off loudly it echoed over the hills scarring the birds that flow away. Her hand fall to the edge of the bed covered in her own blood the ring still on her finger. A tear rolling down her check. Her dead blank eyes staring out the window at the full moon and the road her lover would have came.

_**He turned; he spurred to the West; he did not know who stood Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood! Not till the dawn he heard it, his face grew grey to hear How Bess, the landlord's daughter, The landlord's black-eyed daughter, Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there. **_

He sat at the bar in town having his dinner and gathering supplies before he returned to his beautiful girl and take her away from here. He had kept his promise he made it through the mission. All that went through his mind throughout the mission was her and returning to her side as soon as he could but in the end the mission took longer then he thought it would. Now it was over and he would marry her and they would start a new life together. He had got ride of his uniform now and sat in his normal green sleeveless top and black shorts his hair was a mess. He was about to get up and leave when several Oz soldiers came in. He sat back down his pistol on his lap just in case but they were so drunk they didn't notice him sitting in the corner. They sat at the bar ordering more drinks, They were bragging to the bar keep and a young women at the bar about how easy the girl was. At first he didn't know what he was talking about but as he talked about how the landlord's daughter had took the easy way out and killed herself so that she wont see her lover die and how her lover never even showed up that she had died for nothing. His eyes got wide as he know who it was. Her...they had killed his beautiful lass. she had died to warn him about them. For the first time tears ran down her checks. It was the first time he have showed emotion, He loved her and now she was gone. He pulled out the pistol as screams filled the bar.

**_Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky, With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high! Blood-red were his spurs i' the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat, When they shot him down on the highway, Down like a dog on the highway, And he lay in his blood on the highway, with a bunch of lace at his throat._**

He was speeding as he traveled down the dirt road towards the Inn. Gun fired buzzed past him taking out his left rear tires, the road towards the Inn was surrounded by Oz soldiers but he wont give up he would get to her one way or another. He put the pistol on the gas petal and flipped out of the open covered jeep as the jeep kept going into a gas tank. It exploded in a blast of flames, he landed safely in the middle of road. He didn't hear the gun shot going off till he felt the stinging feeling through his chest he fall to his knees gasping for breath as blood poured down his chest. A tear ran down his check as he feel to the ground a pool of blood around him. As rain fall down from the sky.

_**And still of a winters night, they say, when the wind is in the trees, When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas, When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor, A highwayman comes riding- Riding-riding- A highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door. Over the cobbles he clatters and clangs in the dark inn-yard, And he taps with his whip on the shutters, but all is locked and barred; He whistles a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there But the landlord's black-eyed daughter, Bess, the landlord's daughter, Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair. **_

A young man stood with a young women at a grave site where the two lovers were bared. He held her close his waist long brown braid blowing in the wind. He ran a hand through her short brown hair. Ever since this happen he learned not to lose what was truly important to him. She was important to him. He looked at her watching her, She had been crying her face was still red and tears stained her face. He leaned over kissing away her tears. He wont let her get away. She looked shocked as he got on one knee pulling out a wing. "I want you to be my wife." She was crying again but now they were tears of joy as she nodded yes. He pulled her close kissing her. He suddenly filled like they were being watched he could almost feel their eyes watching them from where ever they were.


End file.
